tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysona Copperhart
is an ancient Scion, turned by Lamae Bal herself. Personality Lysona’s intelligence and logical reasoning skills are a force to be reckoned with. Lysona has a desire for solitude, need for intellectual stimulation, and the satisfaction of the final piece of a puzzle clicking into place. Though Lysona may scoff at the notion, she actually function best when paired with another person. She prides herself on her inventiveness and creativity, her unique perspective and vigorous intellect. Her words should always be taken with a grain of salt – it’s not that she is dishonest, but tends to share thoughts that are not fully developed, using others as a sounding board for ideas and theories in a debate against herself rather than as actual conversation partners. Whether it is finding (or keeping) a partner, making friends or learning to make difficult decisions, Lysona needs to put in a conscious effort to develop her weaker traits and additional skills. Lysona loathes Vampires of lesser other strains, Including Sanguinaire Vampiris and Porphyric Hemophilia. Seeing them as lesser beings, she feeds only on Criminals, The Corrupt and The Thalmor. In her words: Those who deserve it. Appearance Lysona has red hair, but in most lighting conditions it appears to have somewhat of a raspberry coloring. Her eyes were originally a light blue, but after her "meeting" with the Daedric Prince of Domination, Molag Bal, the color turned red, and her sclera became black. her hair is so long that it even reaches her thighs, she has two golden rings that binds together some of the hair over the shoulders. She wears relatively skimpy clothing. History Born in Northpoint on the 20th of Evening Star, in the second era, year 583. Lysona was often placed under suspicion due to her birthdate being the same day as Molag Bal's Invocation day. In truth she had simply been unlucky to be born that particular day, as her mother had went into labor just minutes before midnight. Despite this, her Mother and Father both protected her from those that believed her to be Molag's spawn. In 2E 601, On her 18th birthday she said her goodbyes and left home, hoping to cut through Skyrim to get to the Imperial City, on her way to Evermore however, she was attacked by the Reachmen of High Rock, a faction allied with Molag Bal. She almost died but was saved by a band of Vampires who were trying to protect the Blood-Matron's location from the Daedra-worshipping Reachmen. The Vampires decided to bring her back to the Blood-Matron's Crypt and to Lamae Beolfag herself, there they infected her, drained her blood completely and replaced it with the blood of Lamae's own. Thus she became a full-fledged Vampire Scion. She stayed with her new kin for many years until she left sometime during Tiber Septim's conquest of Tamriel, she did eventually reach the Imperial city, her original destination. But her life in the city was not to last, she left after one year and began to travel through Tamriel. In 4E 201 at the 17th of Last seed she passed through helgen just minutes before the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. As she headed through the pass behind the Throat of the world she noticed a Dragon fly overhead. As the Dragon quickly vanished from sight she proceeded on her way through the Rift, she arrived at Nilheim where she took up Residence, for the Duration of the Dragon Crisis. Powers and Abilites As a Scion of the Blood-Matron Lysona Copperhart is a powerful being, a vampire unlike those infected with Sanguinare Vampiris, she is not weakened or otherwise harmed by sunlight; and is instead strengthened during the night. As such, her regenerative abilities are greatly enhanced at night. Lysona, being a Breton and a Vampire has some Magical Resistance and can activate Dragonskin to absorb the Magicka of incoming spells. Trivia *Lysona was originally created for the Game "Nationstates, a game Nelthro frequently plays *Lysona and Copperhart are both names that have been confirmed as lore-friendly in The Elder Scrolls *Lysona has yet to actually appear in the Persistence Canon, but she is due to appear once the Dawnguard chapter unfolds. *Lysona has gone through various stages, she has been a Member of Clan Volkihar, a Daughter of Coldharbour and finally a Scion of the Blood-Matron. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires